


Chemistry

by saucy5sauce



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucy5sauce/pseuds/saucy5sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I still don't know if I believe in destiny or love."  //  "Well. I do."</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Lilia is sarcastic, gorgeous and not the type of person who falls in love easily. Not anymore.</p>
<p>Not until she is hired to play the main love interest in the "Good Girls Are Bad Girls That Haven't Been Caught" music video.</p>
<p>Who even is this band? And why do they start to see through her hard exterior? What happens when she starts to find herself attracted to the bass player?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions Are a Waste of Time

Chemistry. The word makes me think of test tubes and bubbles and huge, nerdy safety glasses. It sounded like a bad joke when the director ordered us to spend time together and to get to know each other. I don't know about the four boys who came on set giving each other piggybacks, for fuck's sake, but I was here to get a job done.

"So what are we doing today?" one of them pouted. He spoke in a heavy Australian accent, and I have to admit that it made me do a double take. He had blonde hair and nice arms and he's tall. The other boys are taller even though, which just made me wonder what Aussies eat. Kangaroos are tall... hmm.

"Lilia, did you just hear anything that I said?"

"What?" Crap. It was the director again, narrowing his eyes at me. First hour on set and he already hated me. And this was supposed to take three days to film. "I'm sorry," I said simply.

"It's okay, just-- pay attention. I was just saying that the crew has some stuff to work on with paint and the light we are getting right now is apparently un-film-able, if that's even a word... So you guys are going to be working on chemistry for at least half the day."

I nodded, thinking about making some smart comment about my contract not including wearing a white lab coat. But no, it was better to stay silent-- to stay a pretty face who says her please and thank you's, even if I am cursing in my head 80% of the fucking time. Make that 90%.

"So... yeah." This guy was so new to this. No self-respecting director would say "so" or "yeah", but the boys in the band (One Second or something..?) didn't even seem to notice. They were too busy staring at a girl walking to her trailer. Okay, they are staring at her butt. And her boobs.

"Yo, Natalie!" I called.

She turned her head and waved at me. She noticed the boys and waved. "Lil, you little slut," she yelled, winking.

I blushed. "I'm on a job!"

"Oops." You could hear her laugh even from across the parking lot. "My bad!"

"Her English isn't, um, very good," I explained.

The director (I really should ask his name) nodded. "Well, what are you guys still doing here?" he sighed. "Someone will call you when the set's ready. Stay together and connect." His enthusiasm was fading and he didn't seem to buy his whole you-need-good-chemistry thing. Well, that makes two.

"So, what do you want to do?" one of the tall ones asked me. I'm going to need better nicknames because they must honestly all be over 6 feet.

"Um... whatever." How about jumping off a building; talking shit about boys with my friends; putting on something more comfortable than my "uniform" (push-up bra, a tight brand-name shirt, skinny jeans and high heels); anything?

"Let's get something to eat!" The guy who suggested this has blue hair. Okay, Smurfy should be easy enough to identify.

"I know a good place," I said before I take off.

"Wait up! What's your name again?" Someone was chasing me, and I swear it's like his Australian accent got bigger every time he said anything.

"Buy me some breakfast and I might tell you." I got in the front seat of my car and put on my seatbelt. "You're driving."

"Um..." They all hesitated outside the car. I felt like I was going to need to show some more skin before these boys would trust me.

I knocked on the window. "The doors are unlocked. Do you have a problem?"

Smurfy looked at the others and shrugged, climbing in the backseat. The others followed. I fiddled with the radio while they crammed themselves in the back and one of the blondes got in the front.

"I'm Ashton, by the way," he said as he started the car.

"I know," I said, even though I didn't.

"So you are letting Ashton drive your car but you aren't going to tell us your name?" one of them said.

"Introductions are a waste of time, and you'd rather I didn't drive," I mumbled. "Fine, I'm Lilia. Do you want to know my social security number and life story, too?" It sounded hostile and bitchy to me, but Ashton just laughed.

"If you insist," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Turn left here. The Waffle House is coming up."

Ashton did as he was told. I opened the door before the car was fully stopped and started walking towards the door without looking to see if they were following me.

"So what are you ordering?" the one with the dark hair asked me.

I gave him a look. "Let's see, it's called The Waffle House, so I'm going to order-- pancakes!"

He nodded, not seeing that I was joking.

I rolled my eyes. It was way too early to be dealing with people who didn't have a sense of humor. Where was my coffee already?

Fifteen minutes later we were all sitting in a booth and, after ordering food, I found myself trying to make small talk. To be honest, which I usually am, I hate small talk. I hate everything from the "how are you"s when they don't care to the "talk to you later" because chances are, if you made me suffer through talking about your family and school, there won't be a "later."

But I was trying. Partly because the more I looked at him, the more attractive Calum seemed to get, but mostly because indirectly, I was working for them. So I guess I needed to *sigh* connect and have chemistry and all that bull shit.

"So do you miss Australia?" I asked after a few awkward seconds of silence.

"Yeah, I think we all do. But touring is super fun." Calum said. "Traveling and all that."

I snorted. "Let's be honest here. Hotel rooms suck, road trips aren't romantic like people seem to think, they are long and annoying. And you are here in LA, and you can't even go into bars and drink until you're 21." I narrowed my eyes at them. "Are you 21?"

"I'm eighteen," Smurfy said. He and Calum and the one whose name I didn't know were all pressed together in one booth. That left me and Ashton and the 30 inches I made sure are between us.

"Adorable. Hey!" I called loudly to the whole restaurant. "Can I have a milkshake?"

"I don't think that's going to work," the quiet one said.

"What's your name again?" I had to ask.

He cleared his throat and slouched down further in his seat. Trying to hide the fact that he was a giant, no doubt. "Luke."

"Do you wanna get me a milkshake, Luke?"

I could see my reflection in his (actually super pretty) eyes. I looked pathetic and pushy and his features kind of all froze for a second like he didn't know what to do. I felt like saying, "Most people just do what I tell them to" but I'm pretty sure that was obvious to him, too. But I didn't exactly cared what this Australian boy thought. By this time next week, I would forget their names (it would probably happen before then, honestly) and they would forget mine.

So I was allowed to demand milkshakes randomly. "Make sure it's chocolate."

Luke looked to his side at Ashton for help. Calum was sliding out of the booth. What was he doing? He walked over to the counter and said something to the lady there. He came back holding a chocolate milkshake.

"Here you go," he said. So he was the one I should order around. Interesting.

"Thanks." I wasn't sure what else I should say. Do I bother with the small talk again? "So... What's the video even about?"

"You didn't look the song up?" Calum asked, pouting.

"Even if she did, she only would have found the live versions," Michael said.

"You don't even have released versions of your songs?" What kind of crap band were they?! I laughed into my milkshake, blowing bubbles. And then I looked up to find Calum staring at me with his big brown eyes.

"What's your problem, dude? It's not exactly nice to stare." To be honest, I usually liked when people stared at me (I did choose to go into acting, after all), but today I had decided to not bother with my hair and makeup. There were paid people who's job it was to make me look good, but as I had found out the first day I came to work, they only do that when you are about to be filmed. So even though I was wearing tight jeans and high heels, I also had a baggy cardigan on over and an armful of bracelets. And a milkshake. Blowing bubbles, for fuck sakes. What was wrong with me?

I saw the flash of a camera phone and was about to turn and punch whichever little fucker decided to document me acting like an eight-year-old when Ashton spoke up for Calum: "Hey, don't get mad at him."

I sighed. "I have to go to the bathroom." I stood up and stomped off the other direction as fast as my high heels could take me. Which wasn't very fast. And also in the wrong direction. Shit.

I turned around and -of course- all four boys were staring at me as I passed the booth heading towards the bathroom sign. I wanted to flip them off, wanted to tell them all to leave me alone, but all I could think about was how they would think I was rude or immature.

I glared at the middle-aged woman in the bathroom until she finally left, then I took her place at the mirror and stared at myself.

Why did I even care what they thought? They weren't really that famous, were too tall to be super hot, and they obviously hated me already. But everyone hates me. I just don't usually care.

Usually. I sighed deeply, dug in my sweater pockets and found my phone. I needed to calm down, so I figured I would just check my twitter and messages and all of that.

No messages. No friends asking "how are you" or family saying that they miss me. Just as well. I don't have the patience for texting.

But-- what was my phone saying..? I did NOT have over 100 twitter notifications! What. The. Fuck. I clicked on the phone with my long nails and clicked and clicked and clicked and why wasn't it loading?! "You piece of shit phone," I growled.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door and I yelled "Don't come in!" even though both stalls were empty. I was having a twitter crisis, and really couldn't care less about whoever was on the other side of the door.

That's right, Lilia, you don't care about anyone, some obnoxious voice in my head thought. And that list doesn't exclude four Australians who you will never see after this music video. Four boys who--- tweeted me?

The first one was sent yesterday, from what I guess is the band account. @5SOS: Just found out that we are working with @its_lil_lilia on a new music video #soexcited #goingtobeepic

But that wasn't it. No, they had all tweeted me at least once in the past 24 hours.

@Ashton5SOS: yelled at the boys to get up so we can hurry up and get on "the set" #fancyterms @Calum5SOS @Luke5SOS @its_lil_lilia

@Michael5SOS: @Ashton5SOS you forgetting anyone in that tweet? :(

@Luke5SOS: @Michael5SOS Didn't you hear, @its_lil_lilia is replacing you in the band ;)

@Calum5SOS: yeahwe voted... @its_lil_lilia for vocals xD

More recently Luke had tweeted a picture from in my car.

@Luke5SOS: #5sosupdate we are in a car going somewhere. its like a clown car ahah @Calum5SOS @Ashton5SOS @Michael5SOS and of course @its_lil_lilia :-p

And my phone was still dinging with tweets from fans and with retweets and-- was that-- ohmygod. It was.

A picture of me blowing bubbles in my milkshake with a picture of Calum doing the same thing from an early video or something.

@5SOS: so i'm thinking @Calum5SOS and @its_lil_lilia are really hitting it off.

I quickly followed all of the boys back and DM'd the band account. I'm sorry. I bit my lip as I pressed send. I was doubting myself, doubting every letter I had typed and every word I had said in the whole day.

I looked in the mirror and frowned. This wasn't who I was: some girl who ran into the bathroom to whine to herself over guys and to apologize to them. So I stuck out my tongue, widened my eyes and gave my reflection the middle finger. There, that looked more like that me.

My phone buzzed. "One new DM" the notification read.

"I don't care," I said out loud, but even as I was saying it, I was clicking to read their response.

It's fine :) Come out now? xx Cal

I heard more knocking on the door. "Lilia?" a voice asked. An voice with a thick Australian accent. "Lilia, are you there? Are you okay?"

I smiled to myself, and stepped out of the bathroom, almost knocking into Calum. "Geez, don't get your panties in a bunch, boy. I'm right here."

"Okay." The corner of his lips turned up just the slighest bit. "Good. Our food arrived!" He gestured towards the booth, where the three other boys were laughing and having a sword fight with their straws.

I raised my phone and took a quick picture of it.

@its_lil_lilia: These boys are hilarious! @5SOS

People immediately started rewteeting and favoriting it.

"Okay, so tell me again how you guys have a fan base and no released music?" I said, laughing.

Calum shrugged, trying not to grin. Talking about being famous must be strange for them. "I don't honestly know," he said finally. "I guess we are just super lucky."

Of course, they blame success on luck. If I did that-- blamed my shitty acting career on "fate" and "destiny" and luck or lack there of, it would make me mad at the world.

But not Calum. I stared at him as he turned his head and a ray of sun lit up his face. Damn, he just got cuter and cuter, didn't he?

"Come back to the table. Don't leave me alone to face those losers," he whispered, grabbing my hand.

Yes, it wasn't even a question any more. He was cute. Okay, now get over, Lilia, I told myself.

"Never," I said, giggling. Okay, I know, giggling. Ew. I'm ashamed, but it's what happened. I giggled and let Calum lead me back to the table.


	2. Abandon Ship

We laughed all through breakfast (especially after I got my coffee and woke up a little bit) and had a mini contest on who could get the worst picture of someone in the group. Not that we were a group. No no, we were only colleges eating waffles and the fact that I now had pictures of all of them shoveling food in their mouths was just a little detail.

Now we were in the car, listening to Mariana's Trench. It got silent for a second, and so I belted out the chorus. What can I say; I really hate awkward silences. "You should know me better than better then--" I sang, not even bothering to try to sound good.

Ashton joined in, and then so did Calum. That shut me up really fast, because damn they could sing. They could all sing, like, properly. What was this?

"What's wrong?" Ashton asked.

"Look at the road!" Luke called from the back. I guess my mouth had been open as I stared at them.

"Nothing, um, just that you guys can actually sing."

They all grinned. "Was that a compliment from Lilia Eriks?" Michael gasped.

"Just a little one, okay? Don't want your head to get too big."

"This is going on Twitter," Ashton giggled.

"Um, no its not." I snatched his phone out of his hand and tucked it in my bra.

"B-but Lilia!" He said. "That's not fair."

"Sorry. Oh wait, I'm not."

The rest of the boys, who were crowded in the back seat, laughed and reached forward to high five me. Screw their big heads; I high-fived them back.

"The road!" Calum shrieked as the car swerved.

"You're such a girl," Ashton moaned. "But next time I drive, okay, Lil?"

"I hope you aren't counting too much on that next time, don't Brits drive on the wrong side of the road?" I said, ignoring the fact that he had called me by my nickname.

"We're Australian!" They all shouted.

"Don't gang up on me," I pouted. "I can still take you all down."

"By crashing into a tree," Luke muttered.

I smiled evilly. "If you say so," I said before taking the wheel and turning it violently around in a U-turn. There were no other cars, and we were pretty much on a deserted road lined with Burger Kings and strip joints.

Needless to say, lots of screaming followed that. High-pitched screams.

I laughed like a hyena. "You. Guys. Scream. Like. Girls!!!" I had to wipe my eyes a bit because I was laughing so hard.

"Lilia, turn over here and get out of the car. Let me drive, or Ashton or even Luke," Calum said.

"Hey!" Luke cried.

"I think I'm going to puke," Michael said.

"ALL OUT!" I yelled, pulling over faster than you could say, well, 'puke'.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Ashton said, literally falling out of the car door.

The other three boys were all pushing and shoving each other to unlock the door and then to get out. Ashton and I cracked up.

"Luke, I swear, if you weren't so tall-"

"I am not afraid to puke in your direction if you don't fucking move."

"Don't swear!"

"Aw, fuck you!"

"Stop pulling my hair, Calum, I can't move because of Luke."

"Did you know that your hair looks like cotton candy?"

These were just some of the things that they were saying.

Ashton came over to my side of the car, and pointed to the other boys because he was laughing too hard to talk. I got out Ashton's phone; glad I hadn't given it back, and quickly started filming. I decided I would call it "Clown Car 5sos" and posted part of it on Ash's twitter. He did have more followers-- lots of 0's more.

"That was hilarious, ohmygod, Lil, thank you for that," Ashton said, leaning over to catch his breath from laughing.

"No problem. I'm going to make sure that this video goes viral," I grinned.

"I hate you," Michael said, brushing himself off as he came to stand by Ash and me.

"No you don't," I said. "Tell me that's not funny!" I motioned towards where Calum had Luke in a headlock, even though he was shorter and Luke was forced to bend over.

Michael smiled. "Okay, it is a bit funny."

"I'm insulted, Mikey. You know that I'm hilarious."

"Are you going to tweet about it if I agree that you are funny."

"Maybe. And you mean I will tweet about how the truth, which is that I'm funny."

Ashton laughed. "You better give in, Mike. She's not going to let it go."

I nodded, serious. "I'm not."

"What are you guys laughing about?" Calum said, walking up to us after detangling himself from Luke.

"Nothing!" we all say.

Calum sighed. "We are going to be late."

Right. We had all been texted with instructions to be back on set as soon as possible, as not to waste the good filming light. Personally, I found it insulting that they thought I need good lighting to look good, but I guess they were worried about Michael's hair looking black instead of blue.

"LILIA YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DRIVE!" Ashton screamed as I touched the door handle.

We all burst out laughing as I held my hands up in an I-surrender-gesture. But I walked around to the passenger seat anyways and climb in, while Calum and Ashton fought over who gets to drive. Hmm, I thought they had all agreed that the blonde was the better driver.

But yet it was Calum who slid into the seat beside me.

"'Ello," he said in his chirpy Australian accent. Okay, I admit, it was adorable. Annoyingly adorable.

"Hola."

"Aloha," Ashton said from the back.

"Shush," Calum waved his hand at him, "I'm trying to speak with Lilia."

Ashton and the rest of the boys rolled their eyes.

"We'll just leave you too alone then," Michael joked.

I rolled my eyes (it was contagious, I guess) and Calum grinned. His teeth were white and his lips looked soft and--

"Who turned the radio off?" I asked, trying to think of something normal, something that wasn't 6 feet tall and from Australia. No answer. I sighed. "Whatever. Just-- no one touch the radio, okay?"

No answer again. I swear, these boys couldn't shut and now they were silent. I turned to look in the backseat, and saw that Luke and Michael were asleep, both leaning on Ashton.

I winked at Ash. "Twitter time," I grinned, pulling out Ashton's phone that I still had handy in my bra.

"Give that back!" he protested.

"Nah," I said. "Shh, you'll wake them."

Ashton groaned, but he smiled while I took a picture of the three of them. I quickly posted it on twitter, laughing at how many replies and likes the video had gotten, and how many people were begging for a follow. Seems like these guys were really in demand.

I tagged myself in the tweets and logged onto my own account to see how many of their fans had started following me. A lot. Jesus, this video might make my career. If-No, I had promised myself that I wasn't going to think about that.

"Lilia, do I turn left or right? Lilia, HELP!" Calum yelled.

"Left," I muttered.

A few seconds later we were parked in the same lot as this morning. And about an hour later, I was walking out of hair and makeup and going to meet the boys "on location". All I can say is that they must have paid a shitload of money for this video, since we were filming in an actual house, not just a room on a set designed to look like the real thing.

"LIL!" Ashton greeted me with a huge hug. Surprised, I patted his back and rolled my eyes. Calum saw and grinned at me.

"You ready for this craziness?" I asked them. "This is your first video, right?"

"Nah," Michael said, "we've done tons of other stuff."

Luke elbowed him. "That's not really true."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. This is your first video with me, and we are going to make it fabulous, yes?"

They all smiled at my little pep-talk.

"All in!" I put my hand out and Ashton and Mikey immediately had theirs on top of mine. Calum and Luke joined in a second later. "5sos on three! One, two, three--"

"5SOS!" We all shouted. To say that we got a couple of strange looks would be, well, not true. Everyone, the lighting people, the camera men, the director, everyone, turned to look at us.

I laughed, not about to be bothered with all of the attention. They would all be staring soon enough.


	3. Sexual Teddy Bears

“Guess who?” I covered Ashton’s eyes with my hand as I stood behind him. Wearing the high heels that had been assigned as part of my costume, I was taller than him.

My costume. Black jeans with rips and a short red shirt that was like a bandeau, covering up until my belly button. It showed my belly button piercing and the hair-and-makeup-people had pushed my hair into a side ponytail so that you could also see the four piercings on my left ear. My favorite part of it all, though, other than the killer black heels, was the oversized white-and-gray plaid men’s shirt, with the sleeves ripped off and the buttons all undone.

“Lilia!” he exclaimed, turning around to gasp. “Wow.”

“That’s not Lilia, it can’t be!” Michael said, walking over. “That girl’s hot.”

I laughed loudly. “You suck, Michael!”

“Don’t be mean to Lilia,” Ashton sang, casually putting his arm around me.

“I thought he said it wasn’t her,” Calum said as he joined us outside. He had just been at hair-and-makeup and damn, I don’t know what they did, but it made him look even better than usual. The tight jeans and leather jacket were a nice touch.

He was touching his hair right before he looked up, and the moment that he saw me, he froze.

“Is something wrong?” I asked awkwardly.

“N-no,” he stuttered. “You just look really, um…”

“Michael already said hot. So that’s taken!” Ashton joked.

Calum laughed. “It wasn’t like I was going to say h-hot,” he stuttered.

“Sure you weren’t,” I winked and all the boys laughed.

Calum looks down and pouts. “I wasn’t.” But I can’t say that he didn’t sneak another glance at me, because in fact he did. Three times.

It made me blush. And I have done commercials in bikinis, in Kleenex dresses (which are very see-through, in case you were wondering) and I never blushed then. Because it was my job.

This is my job, too. But somehow it’s become more, now that I’m working with Calum, aka the human version of a sexual teddy bear. No. I resisted the urge to hit myself in the head. My hair has just been done, and it’s the only reason that I didn’t. Because those last few thoughts? Bleh. My gag reflex kicked in and I stumbled (heels) towards where the director had told me to go.

The band members all called after me, asking where I am going.

“The video, remember?” I rolled my eyes. “Isn’t that why we are here?”

“Oh, that stupid thing…” Calum joked.

“Don’t worry,” I linked our arms together as we walk slightly in front of the rest of the boys. “It’s going to be great.”

“I know. That’s why we hired you.”

I laughed loudly. “You sure know how to charm someone. You might already be more used to show business then I am.”

He straightened his leather jacket, looking all smug and cute and—shit no, here I go again with all of the teddy bear thoughts. “Thanks, Lilia.”

“‘Lilia’ sounds like a flower disease or something okay, never call me that.”

“Okay, um…”

“Lil.”

He smiled as he repeated the name, making it sound adorable in his accent. “Lil….”

~~~~~

“…AND CUT!” Michael, who was standing by the director, mouthed the words as the middle-aged man said them.

Ashton and I cracked up.

“Stop laughing!” The director (whom I have taken to calling Mr. Bald because of obvious reasons) told us for the countless time that day. "We need to redo that take. I'm just not feeling the chemistry!"

Ashton and I rolled our eyes in sync. "Jynx!" I yelled the warning before jumping onto his back.

"Umph," he groaned.

"Shut up, giant, I eat salad all day."

"I seem to remember a milkshake this morning..." he said. A smooth kick in his side shut him up.

"Lilia, please, get off of him!" Mr. Bald half-sighed, half-ordered.

"Yeah, get off of him!" Michael winked.

"Can we film Michael now?" Luke asked. "Or Calum or I or not-"

"ASHILIA!" I yelled. "It's our couple name." I ordered Ashton to put me down and he does as I say.

"I don't know how well this is working out,” he said, rubbing his side.

I rolled my eyes, but I can't help but worry that I took it too far by kicking him. We were getting along so well by just joking around as he was chosen to be my supposed "badass boyfriend" in this scene. The director had told us that the plan was for him to play drums for part of the chorus, then jump of stage and disappear into the crowd, where I was supposed to be walking to meet him.

 

It all sounded slightly too lovey and sweet for my liking, but Ashton was actually making it fun. And by that, I mean that he was ruining it.

"Take eleven!" Mr. Bald cried. "Places, everyone."

Calum, Luke and Michael sat on the stage and looked bored while a few extras group around me and started pretending to be fangirls at their show. The lights went out and only the stage was lit up. A spotlight was on Ashton, though, who was getting closer and closer to me.

I mouthed some of the words and hoped that I was on time with the music that wasn't playing, because I hadn't had the chance to actually listen to the song yet. Oops.

As Ashton got closer, they kept zooming in on my face and I acted all excited to see him, pretending that instead of him walking towards me it was a giant can of Nutella.

He finally got to me, and we were supposed to "fall into each other's arms". I kid you not, someone wrote that crap into the script.

We hugged and he whispered in my ear, "Hey, I just met you.., and this is crazy... but make out with me maybe?"

Because, yes. The next thing that we were supposed to do was make out. It's really no mystery why were on take eleven.

I burst out laughing. Mr. Bald sighed and yelled, "cut!"

"I couldn't help it, I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"IT'S CALUM'S FAULT!" Ashton yelled.

I noticed that the cameramen all sighed and were looking quite fed up at this point. Boys will be boys, what can I say?

"WHY IS IT CALUM'S FAULT?" I yelled. Not to protect the teddy bear, though. Just because I was curious. 

"BECAUSE HE TOLD ME TO SAY THAT! HE SAID IT WOULD MAKE YOU KISS ME!" Ashton yelled.

"For God's sake, let's take five," Mr. Bald said.

"Good choice,” I agreed. I could do with five minutes away from the craziness, I thought, when suddenly—

“Guess who?!”

My eyes were covered and one of the boys stood behind me. “Hmmm…” I took my time to guess, and heard a deep sigh, followed by someone saying, “You leave me no choice.”

And then I was being carried in someone’s arms.

“Let me down!” I cried. “Fuck, this is a total violation of privacy, you know. You might not want to mess with me okay, I’ve dated some pretty strong guys in the past and I am wearing high heels, remember?”

I felt warm breathing by my ear, and then someone murmured, “Hold on, okay? We are almost there.”

“Almost where?” I whined.

“Let her go, Calum. We are here.” So it was Calum who was holding me…

I heard a door slamming and all of a sudden I could see. I was in a car –a van- with the boys, who were all grinning for one reason or another.

“To think that I actually relaxed on breaks before this…” I mumbled to myself.

“We are going to do a keek, okay?” Ashton announced.

“Do I have a choice?”

“Nope,” Calum popped the ‘p’.

“Of course. Okay, let’s get this over with.”

Ashton pressed the play button and they all chorused a very Australian-sounding “hey”.

“Hola,” I stuck out my tongue at the camera.

“Aw don’t do that,” Ashton said. “Smile.”

“Don’t you dare feed me any crap about how a smile is the prettiest thing about a girl. Your whole band is so full of cheesiness, I can’t.”

“Everyone likes cheese,” Calum said.

I couldn’t help it; I laughed. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know.”

“Keek take number two,” Ashton directed. Maybe he should replace Mr. Bald.

“Hi guys!” Luke started. “We are on set for a new music video, and it’s very exciting.”

Calum pokes me and makes a funny face. Needless to say, I start laughing and turn around to turn to tickle him. His laugh just might be even cuter than his face.

“Guys, seriously, the break is almost over,” Ashton whined. “One keek is all I’m asking!”

“Fine, fine.” Calum sighed. “Go.”

"Hey guys, we are filming a music video and this is Lilia-" I waved as Michael introduced me.

"-and we had to kidnap her to get her to sit her nicely, but it's worth it!" Calum finished.

"Okay, 10 seconds left... We love you guys, thanks again!" Ashton grinned. "LUKE, SAY SOMETHING!" 

"Hi..." Luke managed before the time ran out.

I sighed. "We should go back to work, shouldn't we?"

There was a chorus of “yay”s from everyone but me and Ashton, who were not looking forward to the stupid scripted kiss, and from Calum, who… Well, I don’t know why he wasn’t excited. Or why he wouldn’t meet my eyes when we walked back to set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, why isn’t Calum happy to watch them make out? Ashilia, anyone? 
> 
> I’m sorry that not much actually happens in this chapter aha, but the filming is going to take a while and I don't want to give away what actually happens in the video until later. 
> 
> TEASER: Will Ashton and Lilia kiss? Next chapter is just Calum, Luke and Lilia. What will they think when they learn more about her at home life?


	4. Non-Literal Fucking

"Where are you going?" 

I turned to see Luke and Calum standing by my car. What did they still want with me? The filming for today was over. The kiss had happened, but it had been so awkward that Mr. Bald cut right away and said that he was going home to think up a new script. Hopefully not a sex scene. That man had some serious fucking nerve.

"I'm going home," I explained. "I drive with Natalie." What I don't say is that I live with her, too. Kind of. I also don't mention that I'm parking my car on set as punishment to the dickhead who fired me. Yes, it's even in his prized parking space. Can't say that I'm worry. 

"Can we get a ride?" Calum asked. 

I nodded without thinking and they headed towards the car. Wait, no. I looked at Natalie, but she smiled at me and winked. "It's okay, sweetcakes. They hot," she said in a thick accent.

I rolled my eyes. "Where's the rest of your band?" I asked Luke.

He shrugged. I tried to think if he had even said one word to me when we weren't filming. Guess I had still maintained part of my scariness. Guess I'm just Halloween come early. And everyone loves Halloween.

Calum answered as he and Luke got into the backseat and did their seatbelts up. Once again, seeing the tall teens cramped into the backseat of a car made me laugh. "They went back to the hotel. Or at least that's what they said. But we heard them telling the taxi driver to go to pizza hut, so, um--"

"Where is she driving you to, then?" I asked as Nat pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well..." Luke said in a surprisingly deep voice.

"As long as you're not driving," Calum joked, "Anywhere."

I resisted the urge to bang my head against the wall. Was I really supposed to take them to my house and entertain them? I'm not getting paid for this.

"I will take your..." Natalie started to say in her broken-up English.

"Leave them to me," I said quickly. Who knew what Nat would do? I loved that girl, but I also had to: she let me live above her for free and she drove me to work. Plus, it's hard to have friends when your career is to dress like a slut and walk around in high heels. No offense to actresses. I really love my job. Not.

I drummed my nails on the dashboard annoyingly, trying to see if I could scare off the clingy band members in my back seat.

"Are you a drummer?" Calum asked. "Ashton is one."

"Yippee," I said sarcastically. "No, actually, I sing."

"Sing something for us!" Calum exclaimed. 

"Yessss," Natalie said.

I took a deep breath. God, being around these boys made me feel like I had anger management problems. I don't, by the way. "I sing in a death metal band," I lied, "I do the screaming parts."

Luke rolled his eyes, and Calum just grinned. "I can see that."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "I was kidding."

"Oh."

Finally, Natalie pulled up in front of her house, a normal-looking three-story house with a yard and a garage. It was roughly 40 minutes outside of the city, and it must have cost a fortune. I should probably mention that Nat drives slower than my grandma. And she's dead. So you can imagine my annoyance at this point.

"Follow me," I groaned, quickly getting out of the car and walking on the grass through a flower patch to go to the right side of the garage.

The boys were right behind me.

"Lil, do you want dinner?" Natalie yelled from where she was unlocking the front door of the house.

Great, so now these kind-of-celebrities would not only know that I didn't have the money to buy a house, but that I didn't have enough to eat. The last one was a lie. I'm the master of roman-noodle. 

"NO!" I yelled back, glaring at her.

I checked again to make sure that Calum and Luke were behind me, and started climbing up a ladder that was dangling from a balcony off a little window on the second story of the garage. 

"What do you think, should I buy a 'home, sweet home' welcome mat?" I asked sarcastically once we were all crammed on the balcony. They didn't answer, so I just rolled my eyes and opened the window, crawling through it.

"You might want to call Mikey and Ashy to come and get you," I said as Luke tried to fit through the window. Notice that I said 'tried' because he was a giant.

But he finally made it, and I ignored the fact that my heart was starting to race. Nope, they weren't going to make me nervous. The fact that they were the first people other than me to see my new lovely living space didn't have anything to do with it either.

I hope you picked up my sarcasm, because I was actually about to start shaking and yelling at them to leave and--

"Shouldn't you call Smurfy and try to meet up with them?" I asked again, taking my sweater off and putting on a scarf instead. LA isn't really that cold, I'm just weird.

"Uh---what?" Calum asked, too busy looking around to hear what I was saying.

I fell onto my bed dramatically, and plugged my phone into the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I was watching their reactions to my "home, sweet home". Which it wasn't. Because it was just a room. A room with a bed, a mini fridge and a wall with moving boxes lining it. The only color came from the light pink and lavender quilt on the bed and the pillows with the same pattern. Oh, and the clothes that were neatly folded in the moving boxes. Yes, the badass Lilia folded her clothes. *Insert gasp here*.

"Call. Michael." I reminded the boys, rolling my eyes and wondering why I had resorted to speaking in two word sentences after knowing these guys for less than a day. Why did I bother? I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking of this, not with them in the room, but Jesus, it wasn't like I had another room. I even had to go to the main house to use the fucking bathroom.

"But it's so cozy here," Calum said, coming to sit-- beside me. Probably because it was only place to sit.

I rolled my eyes. If I kept hanging around these boys, it was going to become a seriously bad habit. "Liar."

He shrugged. "Call me whatever you want, I'm not lying."

"You're an asshole," I said seriously, meeting his eyes.

"Cal," Luke said, shifting from one foot to the other. He was still by the window.

"Call your other half to come already!" I exploded, standing up quickly and wishing there was another window. Because of course the blonde giant was blocking my way out.

Luke glared at me, and I happily returned the look.

"Lilia." I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" It was Calum, his voice soft and soothing. When I turned, his eyes were like smooth chocolate and I didn't want to look away as he reached to push some hair out of my face and to stare into my eyes. "Lil?" he asked again.

Fuck. I looked away, and stepped back so that his hand was off me. I backed into Luke, who cursed under his breath at me. Oh fuck. Fuck band members and their tallness and their nice eyes and fuck me, for letting them come into my new apartment and judging me and--

"Lili?" Calum said. A smile was forming on his lips as I turned to him in surprise. "Can I call you that?"

I nodded, biting my lip and praying that I was blushing. "Can I call you Cal?" I asked.

"Anything's better than 'liar'. Or was it 'asshole'?" He winked to show me that he was kidding, and I laughed loudly. Well, at least I wasn't still giggling. Though I was sure that was coming soon enough.

Fuck him. Not literally. It wasn't like I kept replaying his words in my head or seeing him wink over and over or anything. That would be just pathetic! 

I wished they weren't in my room for the millionth time, but now my reason was simply that I felt the urge to fall onto my bed again and this time moan into my pillow and listen to sappy Taylor Swift songs (don't judge) because of that voice and that accent and those eyes and the boy that they all belonged to.

Calum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so now we know where lilia lives. and um shes having calum feels.. story of my life
> 
> Teaser: Lilia gets a random ass idea of what to do for the rest of the night, and some of the boys will go along with it. Which ones? Click next!


	5. Good Boy

I got them to leave finally, by taking them out to dinner. At the McDonald's drive-thru. My car was, of course, still parked on set, so we walked.

"I've always wanted to do this," Calum smiled as the car in front of us moved.

"I do this all the time. Usually they refuse to serve me, but it's worth a try."

Another car moved and I hummed the first bit of "Drive By" by Train. Luke and Calum caught on and soon enough, we were all belting out the chorus.

The car behind us beeped its horn, and I flipped the driver off automatically.

Luke rolled his eyes, and motioned in front of us. "We should walk." He was right; we were next in line. But still, I couldn't help but get annoyed-I knew that he didn't like me, but he just seemed downright embarrassed to be with me.

Well, you know what they say: if you can't fix it... make it worse.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the saying, but it was good enough for me.

I grabbed Calum's face and turned it towards me.

"Hello," I mumbled, trying to sound sexy. I usually do a pretty good job, too.

"Lilia... what is it?" he asked, confused. Dumb-ass.

"I think I'm drunk," I lied. Horrible move, I know, but I felt safer with an excuse. I moved towards him, trying to seem drunk.

But my lips didn't land on his. He moved out of the way and I stumbled forwards and almost face-planted into the pavement. I don't think it needs to be said that I don't get turned away very often.

Calum kept walking and started ordering food at the drive-thru window. I tried to shake off the sting of the rejection, which was even worse because Luke was full on staring at me.

"Well you don't have to look so smug," I told him.

He just shrugged. "You are crazy."

"Ohmygod, you didn't!" I said in a high-pitched, girly voice. I even narrowed my eyes at him. Why wasn't he scared yet?

"Sir, we cannot serve you from here," the lady working the drive-thru was telling Calum.

"But it says 'order here'," I pointed out.

"You must be in a vehicle," she said tiredly.

"Can't we pretend?" I asked sweetly.

"Miss, I'm going to have to get the manager if you don't leave."

"Calum, she just said I have to be managed! Hit her, please!" In my defense, I said please and everything, but she kicked us out all of the same

After that, I suggested that they walk home. And Calum laughed.

"I'm not kidding," I snapped.

"I know; that's why it's funny." Stupid boy.

"It's not," Luke mumbled.

"Thanks, Luke."

"You're not welcome."

He just rolled his eyes and reached for his phone. Finally, he was calling the other half of the band.

I nudged Calum, who was keeping away from me after the whole kissing thing, which really only lasted a few seconds. Not to mention that the kiss never actually happened. "Call Ashton. He's fun, right? I want to go to the beach."

"Then we shall go!" he said.

"I knew I liked you!"

"Cal, Mike says that they are going to go back to the hotel," Luke said once he got off the phone.

I looped my arm with Calum's. "Tell Ash to drive separately and to get gas. Cal's not going back to the hotel."

Luke looked uncomfortable. I was starting to think that it was kind of a constant thing. But he called them back and did just that.

He was definitely creeped out after I called him a "good boy". I was pleased with myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A half-hour into the drive to the beach, Cal decided to try to get to know me better. The key word is try.

"You really don't have a favorite color?"

"Nope, but I have a strong dislike for people asking me things about myself."

"Well obviously," Ashton said from the driver's seat.

I had somehow been stuck in the back with Calum, a cooler, and the stupid idea to play 20 questions. I mean, seriously. Who plays that?

The guy whose favorite color is yellow, obviously.

"Parents," Calum read off his phone. He had the app and everything. Seriously.

"No."

"No?"

"It's supposed to be a yes or no question, idiot. Right, Ashton?"

"She's right mate, sorry."

"Okay, um.. Do you have parents?"

I almost asked if parents who refused to pay for anything or accept anyone who had more than one piercing counted. Instead, I said, "Yes. Unfortunately."

"Do you talk to them?" Calum went on.

"Nope."

"Not at all?"

"I thought the game was called 20 questions, not Let's-Judge-Lilia."

Ashton laughed. Calum bit his lip, looking slightly embarrassed. Good.

"What's your favorite kind of soda?"

"That's actually on there? Shit, um, Diet Coke, I guess."

"Mine's Dr Pepper," he said.

"Congrats," I replied dryly. "Are we almost there yet?"

"Hey you're the one who wanted to go to the beach!" Ashton cried.

"Yes well I didn't know I was going to be interrogated on the way there."

"One last thing!" Calum protested. Never mind that I hadn't asked him any questions. "What do you find attractive in a guy?"

It's so ridiculous that I laugh. Sure the guy is annoying cute, but I didn't want him to be so desperate.

"It's on the app!" He held up the phone and everything.

"I believe you, but it's still not a yes or no question."

"Lili, you are making this way harder than it has to be," Calum said, making my heartbeat speed up just by using my new nickname. Bastard.

"It doesn't even have to be," I moaned, wanting to bang my head against a wall.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Ashton exclaimed.

Is he shitting me? I am so fun that I am too much. I am so fun that celebrities ask me party advice, and they never regret it. I am Lilia, Lil. If I am anything, I am fun. "Take it back," I spit.

"What?"

"I said, take it back, you little dumbass! Do I need to come into the front seat and set you straight? Do I need to prove how fucking fun I am?"

"Wow, calm down! I'm sorry," Ashton appologized.

"Hey, are you okay?" Calum said in his silky voice.

Not after that I'm not, I thought immediately.

I shrugged.

"It's really cute when you get defensive. It's like you are protective over yourself," Calum said, looking at me with his head tilted like he was studying me.

I wondered if he could tell that I was blushing. I really, really hoped he couldn't.

I looked up and saw Ashton smiling at us in the rear view mirror smugly.

"Thanks," I said. It wasn't even sarcastic, because I'm pretty sure that was a real compliment. "Can I ask the questions now?"

"The sign says we will be there in 20 miles!" Ashton announced.

"Yes!" Calum high-fived me, and then handed me his phone (he obviously hadn't been paying attention earlier when I took Ashton's phone and tweeted from it). The app was open, and surely enough it read 'What do you find attractive in a guy?'

Skip.

"Favorite Australian?" I read out loud. "What even is this app, oh my God."

"(insert calums fave)

"Solid." I skipped through a bunch of bad ones.

"Who is your favorite Australian?" Calum asked, a cheeky smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "I really only know you guys."

"Oh, in-band competition," Ashton fake-glared at Calum.

"Not that you aren't a great kisser, Ash," I said, pausing so we all could laugh, "But it felt kind of scripted."

"I'll make sure to surprise you next time," Ashton said.

"I'll be waiting," I replied. "So that would mean that my favorite Australian is either Luke or Smurfy."

"Smurf--Oh, Michael."

"Duh. I don't think Luke likes me very much, though, so I'll go with the Smurf."

And then-- Calum pouted. I'm not even joking a little bit when I say that it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. My heart was breaking for the poor guy, even if I was the one who made him sad.

Wait, why had I made him sad? Shit, shit, "Cal, what's wrong?"

"Why wasn't I an option?"

Because you are the obvious and accurate answer and I'm trying to play this cool, I thought.

"Because you asked the question. The rule is that you can't answer the person who asked the question," I made up. "Don't worry, you're a close second!"

"Awwwh," Ashton called from the front. "Hug it out!"

I smiled and Calum and shrugged. He reached over the cooler and hugged me. Once again, I found myself thinking of a teddy bear. The attractive, teenage-guy kind.

Oh, coherent thoughts, where have you gone?

I made sure to start talking right when he pulled away from the hug. It hadn't been awkward, but I wasn't about to let it get awkward now. "So, next question! Favorite food!"

"Pizza," both boys said at the same time.

"Of course," I groaned. "Why didn't we pack pizza for the beach then?"

"That would have been great!" Calum exclaimed. "Next time!"

I couldn't help but smile at that. Ever since I got them to leave my house (room. whatever.) and to call Ashton, I had pretty much been smiling non-stop. It was better than a photo-shoot.

My heart was speeding up, and I was smiling because Calum thought there was going to be a next time. As sarcastic, defensive and bitch as I was, Calum wanted to spend time with me. I was not going to do a happy dance, but I wanted to… just a little bit. A very small portion of me was dancing.

Just then, a Pierce The Veil song came on the radio. Ashton tried to hum along, but it was one of the ones with more screaming.

“Listen Lili, it’s you!” Calum exclaimed, referencing to my sarcastic comment earlier.

I laughed and held up my hand for a high-five. Calum reached for it, but then wrapped his fingers (which were super long, in case you were wondering) around my hand and held on to it.

Once again, I found myself blushing and dancing on the inside and one of the outside—well, I was grinning. I pulled out my phone (with the hand that he wasn’t holding) and commanded Calum to smile. He was already.

I took at least ten, because every time I would do a funny face for a picture, he would smile, and vice-versa. We ended up laughing too hard for the pictures to even be steady. Ashton kept looking at us through the rearview mirror.

“Stop having so much fun,” he complained. “Don’t make me come back there!”

“Shhh,” I joked. “Poor Ashton feels left out.”

Calum just shrugged, grinning. “Who’s her favorite Australian now, huh?”

My answer to that was just a blush.

“Five more miles!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating this hopefully once a week. Vote for it more and comment more and bug me and I will update faster.
> 
> I love you all.


	6. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil gets close up and personal with Calum arms. Trust me, you are going to want to read this.

That night felt like a dream. (Possibly because I fell asleep for most of it.)

We snuck into some lifeguards stand when we arrived (Ash and Calum climbed up first and I got a bunch of hilarious pictures of them trying to fit and trying to be hot lifeguards -Cal succeeded- before I climbed up too, and sat across their laps. There, we watched the sunset. And then I made them walk down the beach, which would have been peaceful except we found beer in my cooler and started to get tipsy. Finally, we just spread out a blanket and fell asleep, our feet buried in cool sand.

I woke up to the sound of the ocean's waves. I stretched, yawned, and then my arm hit against something.

I screamed.

"Shh, what the fuck Lil?" Ashton opened one eye and I saw that I had just hit Cal with my arm.

"Sorry," I whispered. "Go back to sleep."

Ashton's eyes closed again, but I could still hear someone moving around. I turned around, groaning a bit (I hate sleeping in bras, but it wasn't like I could have just taken it off).

"Lili?" Calum asked. Guess he was still awake. "Why did you hit me?"

"I didn't mean to. Don't tell me it hurt; your arm muscles are pretty firm."

He flexed, and in the dim light of the sun coming over the horizon, I saw the outline of his arm muscles and yeah, Jesus were they nice.

"Lots of bass playing," Cal said. Of course he had to play the instrument I found most attractive. I mean, I find people who play the bass most attractive, not like I'm attracted to the actual instrument. Ugh, it was too early to even be trying to think.

"Aw, you're not a sporty jock?" I teased.

"I'm pretty good at football, actually! Football, your-"

"-Soccer, yeah, I know. I think I might have one somewhere in my room, actually."

"Packed up in your boxes somewhere, you mean." He was looking at me again like I was a question he wanted answered.

"Oh, yeah," I laughed a little. "People don't usually see my, ah, room."

"I thought it was cute. Just like you."

My immediate reaction was to disagree with him. I'm actually overly-self-confident, but the words that I would use to describe myself would be "hot" "sexy" "outrageous" "fun", and definitely not "cute".

"You're pretty cute yourself," I replied. Teddy bear cute, I almost said. Really attractive and also cute, and fairly sexy when wearing a leather jacket.

"Awh, thanks. So..." he started to say something and I knew it would be more questions, more attempts to get to know me and all of that boring stuff.

"Shh," I interrupted him. "Ashton is still sleeping."

"Wanna wake him up with a kiss?" he winked. "He could pass as sleeping beauty."

"Ew, no!" I had the distinct urge to hit him with a pillow, but of course I didn't have one. I grabbed a handful of sand and threw that instead.

He just laughed as the sand rained down on him. "I can't believe that was in our script."

"Nah, I knew that it would be. I had to agree to it. Didn't think it would be so awkward."

"Have you ever done, erm, kissing scenes before?"

"Well, Channing Tatum and I-" His mouth dropped open and I burst out laughing. "I'm joking, I'm joking!"

"Oh." He smiled a little bit, but he still looked kind of nervous. "So have you ever done one?"

"Yeah, in some music videos. It's always the lead singer though."

"Bleh, lead singers are the worst!"

"I'm telling Luke that you said that!" I made sure not to mention that I always had a thing for lead singers.

"He'll still like me more than you," Cal pointed out.

"True, true. I'm very glad I didn't have to kiss him."

"You'd rather kiss Ashton?"

I shrugged, and he gagged.

Calum leaned closer to me, and whispered, "Is he a good kisser?"

"Are you serious?" I laughed.

"Not at all." He sat up, rubbed his eyes and said, "Do you want to go for a swim?"

"Not really," I replied honestly.

"Come on, sleepy, please!"

"Make me."

"Sleeping beauty," he winked, "Are you saying what I think you are?"

I had kissed guys after talking to them for less time than this (I don't want to think about how many), but Calum already seemed different. For one, I was working for him and I was pretty sure I had signed something saying I couldn't do anything with one of then until after the filming.

Then again, Mr. Bald-Directed had ordered us to "connect" and "feel chemistry".

"No, silly! Just help me up!" I held out my hand and he pulled me to my feet. "Get your mind out of the gutter, child!"

"We're the same age," he pointed out. "Plus, we already slept together." He gestured towards the blanket where Ash was still sleeping.

"What happens on the beach stays on the beach," I winked.

"So I can do this and you won't get mad?"

"Do what-"

"Hold on!" And then, somehow, I had Calum's arms around me (I was in his arms) and he was running towards the ocean.

I held on. (Oh my... back muscles...)

It was very dream-like, to say the least. Right up until I got thrown into the cold water. I made sure to hold onto Cal's shirt tightly, so that he couldn't help but fall in, too. So I guess it wasn't so bad.

Ashton would tease us for days about how on the beach he woke up to our screams, how he saw Calum pulling me out of the water and watched me drag him up the beach. Oh, and the fact that we were both bright red and wet.

"Don't just sit there," I grumbled. "Get us some towels!"

"Please!" Cal added, literally butting into the conversation with his head.

I shied away from him, taking my own towel and wrapping it around myself (my pale blue shirt was getting more and more see-through by the second ). I let Ashton accuse us, wiggling his eyebrows and giggling (Do all Australian guys giggle? Honesty.), and then I let Calum deny it all.

"Well then, if nothing happened, you won't mind sitting together in the back again."

"As long as Lili isn't driving!" Calum said.

I shrugged. "Whatever. Don't want my front seats to get wet anyways."

"Does your phone get reception here? I don't remember what time we were supposed to show up at the set."

"Aw don't worry Ash, you'll get your lip action," I winked at him.

He winked back. "Not if we're dead."

"Yes, let's hurry back so Luke doesn't kill me for kidnapping half his band!"

"Good idea," Cal laughed.

The drive back took longer than the drive there, but thankfully, it was a lot quieter. Calum fell asleep after a few minutes and after I dried off, I stretched out and also fell asleep.

At one point, he yawned and opened one eye. I had my feet on his lap, and my head lying against the window that wasn't on his side.

"Put on your seatbelt," he yawned.

"Don't worry, Grandma Ash is driving."

"NOT FUNNY!" Ashton called from the front.

Calum smiled at me. "That's funny. But seriously, you should wear your seatbelt."

I rolled my eyes. He was way too responsible.

"Fine," I sat up, put my seatbelt on, and, keeping it on, leaned towards Calum and rested my head on his shoulder. "Happy?"

"Very," I thought I heard him say, before I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CALUM AND LILIA ARE SO CUTE SOMEONE STAB ME IN THE HEART TO DULL THE PAIN
> 
> OH AND PLEASE COMMENT :) i have more chapters to update if you want!


End file.
